Actuating cables may be used in many different applications. For example, in vehicles actuating cables are used for transmitting motion of vehicle transmissions or accelerators but also for remotely actuating latch mechanisms of a vehicle trunk and the like. Other examples of use may include wearable body enhancing devices such as artificial limbs, i.e. prosthesis or grip enhancing gloves. These kinds of devices may need to have the actuating unit away from where the actuation takes place.
In FR2805578A1 it is described a device preferably used in a car for connecting two movable cables to each other. The two cable ends are formed to engage with each other with a male coupling connecting a female coupling for transmitting both pulling and pushing forces. When closing the device the female and male part have to be in specific positions relative each other to fit into each other.
GB2458640 discloses a similar device which is also used in a vehicle. This device makes use of a connection unit for engaging two traction cords instead of a male-female coupling. One traction cord is fixedly attached to the connection unit. The other traction cord is received in a free space in the connection unit which also permits a limited movement of the traction cords. A drawback with both these devices is that they are not designed to be repeatedly opened and re-closed. Further, another drawback is that they are difficult, if at all possible, to open under load.
As may be realized there is a need for improvements in the field of cable connectors for transmission of forces.